


【娜俊】冷藏

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias
Summary: Я знаю，Ты моя награда.





	【娜俊】冷藏

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю，Ты моя награда.

***

黄仁俊观察那个包厢有一段时间了，所以经理推他进去的时候他没有任何胆怯。这间包厢今晚属于一拨办生日聚会的学生——这是夜场最喜欢的客人，年轻气盛的同时也出手大方，对于经理来说是肥羊，对于黄仁俊来说是彩票，毕竟充满荷尔蒙的鲜活肉体比肚满肠肥的粗糙朽木要强得多了。

“先生们好。”

黄仁俊走进去，不抬头，先鞠躬，这是他们场子的规矩，所有的客人不论年龄一概叫先生，虚张声势的小少爷们会在这称呼里得到摸着成年世界的虚荣，行将就木的中年人们会在这称呼里得到依然血气方刚的错觉。

“过来！”即使低着头，黄仁俊也能感觉到有人对他招手，这是他的职业本能。“抬头给寿星看看！”

他被不知道谁的手推到卡座中间，也许还摸了他腰肢一把——他本能地一抖，踉跄着停在一双运动鞋前面，那鞋面是纯白色，在蓝幽幽的包厢灯光下一尘不染如同月亮。黄仁俊在抬头之前花了一秒钟整理表情，他是此中高手，有完美的表情管理，无论如何不会出错。

“先生好。”

这次他的问候只对着一个人，他今晚的唯一主顾。

这位年纪与他相仿的主顾比黄仁俊想象中的条件还要诱人，比起彩票更进一级，不吝乎一份奖赏。虽然染了头发，却是低调的深棕，柔顺的刘海覆盖着前额。他的眼眸圆润，睫毛长而翘，看人的目光专注，甚至因为太专注而显得缠绵。“你坐下吧。”他的声线很低，只是说话薄薄的嘴角也依然上扬。“吓到了吗？是他们非要点人过来的。”

他说的“吓到”是指黄仁俊刚刚被摸了一下后条件反射的一抖。“没关系的先生，这是我的工作。”黄仁俊对他露出乖巧的笑容，这是他对着出租屋的镜子演练无数遍的结果，可以保证每一次的弧度都丝毫不差。

***  
黄仁俊坐在他的主顾身旁，身边传来淡淡的香水味，是清新的草木香，夜场难得这样的味道，他忍不住深吸了一口。察觉到他的这下呼吸，身边人侧颜微微一笑，那笑容散落在包厢的蓝色灯光里，是蔚蓝大海最澄明的那颗珍珠。

“渽民，人都叫来了，你总得摸几下吧。”

周围人叫了珍珠主人的名字，把黄仁俊推近他，黄仁俊的肩膀撞到他胸口，那里传来柔韧的肌肉触感，是属于少年的挺拔。他感到一只手轻轻围在了他的腰上，但这次他没有颤抖，他低头偷看那只手，青筋分明，指甲平滑，一枚腕表卡在手腕骨节，闪着晶莹剔透的光——它可能是个礼物，也可能只是随意的一道妆点，白金浮雕勾勒出葳蕤藤蔓，一路向他痴缠。

“经理说他是这里最漂亮的，你快验验，他要是撒谎，我们就退货！”

一束银光猝不及防地打在黄仁俊脸上，是包厢的流动灯。这光线把黄仁俊照亮：黑发的少年穿着侍应生制服，领口打着蝴蝶结，和衣服配色一样黑白分明的瞳子因为受惊而放大，像个惴惴的礼物。黄仁俊用自己的训练成果抬眼看着身边人，三分无辜两分纯情一份勾引，兑上五分欲语还休，摇荡成十分的楚楚可怜。只是黄仁俊的清纯武器这次遇到了势均力敌的对手，在一片“亲他！亲他！”的哄笑声中是他先受不了罗渽民回看的眼神，罗渽民的确在看他的嘴唇，那盈盈目光仿佛不是幻觉而是具象——品学兼优的小少爷初次来夜场取乐，就相中了这里最受欢迎的头牌MB。你叫什么名字，那微微上翘的嘴唇轻启，没有带来吻而是带来询问，本来给人压迫的低音因为笑容而暖如春水，黄仁俊沉在这暖洋洋的蜜里，脸上矫揉出来的倾慕几近乱真。

“我叫仁俊。”黄仁俊的手放在膝盖上，恰到好处地把眉眼笑弯。因为有些客人的特殊癖好，他穿着短裤，露出来的皮肤在包厢的空调冷气里冻得苍白，他本来会在关节处打上腮红，但今天他在进包厢之前把腮红擦掉了，他也不知道为什么。包厢里还有几个女生，画着烟熏妆穿着超短裙，黄仁俊一眼就看出来她们的膝盖也打了腮红。“他好可爱。”他听见她们这样说，虽然她们不是他的主顾，但他依然侧颜对她们也露出微笑，这是他服务业的美学。

“仁俊肚子饿吗？”玻璃桌几上放着切好的蛋糕，但是初成人的少年们更倾向于泡沫热烈的香槟，十等分的蛋糕依旧是九成完美的圆形，颗颗都一样大小的草莓组成鲜红的0813。黄仁俊点点头，在心里完整地拼出面前人的全名。

罗渽民。

***  
黄仁俊把罗渽民递给他的蛋糕切块接了过来，他不太喜欢吃甜食，但这样反而方便了他在罗渽民面前保持体面的吃相。他每天的唯一一顿饭就是晚上在包间里陪酒时吃到的东西——一般只有液体。今晚终于有了能填饱肚子的固体，虽然不是他喜欢的，那也算不错。  
黄仁俊小口小口地吃着蛋糕，他分到的这块除了边缘点缀的草莓，还插着巧克力做的罗渽民的姓名牌，他小心地把它咬碎，慢慢在口中含化，草莓的汁液微酸，中和它的过分甜蜜，他能察觉到此时罗渽民在看着他，他抿起嘴唇，侧过眸子对罗渽民说，真好吃，谢谢先生。

“不要叫我先生，叫我渽民吧。”

“渽——“  
那两个字在黄仁俊喉咙口滚了一滚，但没能念得出来。一个装满高脚杯的水晶托盘被推到他面前，里面的液体升腾起琥珀色的泡沫。  
“只吃蛋糕可不行啊，来妹妹，陪寿星喝两杯。”  
杯盏琳琅的碰击声唤回他的理智，黄仁俊竟有点感谢起哄的人，那不中听的称呼也被他自动过滤了。包厢的酒是要算在他的营业额里的，罗渽民的温柔利于他的肠胃，却不利于他的工资，他虽然不是千杯不醉，但是从罗渽民身上捞够平均数还是做得到的。他看向罗渽民，用他最擅长的那种眼神——来了，仅仅只用三分。

“仁俊不想喝的话可以不用喝。”  
罗渽民果然替他把伸到面前的杯子拦下了，杯子里的酒液摇荡，一滴就是一张钞票，黄仁俊连忙也去握那杯子的高脚。“不行，仁俊不喝的话，经理知道了会骂我的。”  
他把那杯酒喝了，虽然肚子里有了点蛋糕，但还是受不了那份辛辣，这些少爷小姐给他——也许也是给自己——选了过烈的品类，他尝不出甜味，只尝出烧灼。托盘里还剩下四杯，他今晚看来注定还是要胃痛一阵。

“我替他喝。”

罗渽民伸手把下一只高脚杯拿了，黄仁俊不知道罗渽民是否清楚夜场的个中曲折，但只要酒水确实被消耗，哪怕洒在地上自己也可以拿钱。罗渽民对于喝酒看起来并不擅长，自己进来的时候他面前摆的还是咖啡杯。罗渽民喝得很慢，还皱起了眉，但剩下的四杯酒依旧一滴不剩地进了他的喉咙，黄仁俊看着他滚动的喉结，微微张开了嘴唇。他知道自己此时该说什么，他以前也说过很多次，但他的嗓子哽住了，他做不到在罗渽民放下空杯的时候搂住他的脖子，拍着手说先生好厉害，要不要再喝一杯？罗渽民的白色衬衫似乎比他从前所有客人的都要干净，上面不该沾染一分酒水。

把杯子放回托盘发出了清脆的几声当啷，罗渽民咳嗽了两声，黄仁俊连忙扶住他的胳膊，带着夜场工作者的专业和一点隐晦的私心。罗渽民的呼吸比方才要热，拂着他的颈侧，两个人距离无间，仿佛依偎在一起。周围的人互相使了眼色，嬉笑着纷纷起身。

“我们先走了，渽民，好好享受！”  
“妹妹，好好伺候渽民啊，不会亏待你的！”

人们鱼贯而去，最后离开的那个女孩关门的眼神中还带着一点恋恋不舍。方才吵闹的包厢突然变得安静，黄仁俊忐忑地看着倚在他身上的罗渽民，突然不知道下一步到底该做什么，是再开一瓶酒劝他喝，还是就这样让他静静靠着，罗渽民身上依旧传来那股草木的香气，也许那不是什么香水，而只是洗发水、沐浴露或是衣物柔顺剂。

但留给黄仁俊遐想的时间没有很长，他不用透过门缝的开合也能知道门口站着经理的眼线，监视他今晚的收获是否丰盛。他平复呼吸，坐得离罗渽民更近。  
黄仁俊的膝盖碰上罗渽民的大腿，那块没打腮红的关节泛出恰到好处的娇嫩血色，他试探着去摸罗渽民的手，腕表微微的金属凉意使他把指尖下移，轻轻碰了碰罗渽民的手背，罗渽民的手骨和突出的筋络都比他的坚硬，平直不近人情。黄仁俊把指尖印上去，慢慢抚摸那些凌厉的线条。

“亲亲仁俊吧。”他小声说。  
这也是我的工作。

***  
罗渽民可能是醉了，他没有回答，呼吸更沉，黄仁俊抿了抿嘴唇凑近，但还是不敢真的去吻。罗渽民靠在他身上，两扇浓密的睫毛平稳地阖住眼睑，“我好困啊，仁俊。”他说着，把头颈放在黄仁俊怀里，他摘下腕表扔进玻璃托盘，把扣紧的衬衫领口也解开。“仁俊什么都不用做，陪我睡一会吧。”  
门口的脚步移开了，黄仁俊知道自己得到了默许，可能是罗渽民早已预付了足够的钱。罗渽民躺在他大腿上，竟真的开始了平稳均匀的呼吸，黄仁俊轻轻拍着他的后背，包厢里太安静了，他听见自己怦怦的心跳。罗渽民的睫毛沉静地闭敛，仿佛方便他去一根根数清。

黄仁俊的确去数了，但只数到二十，玻璃托盘上那块腕表不需要包厢的灯也能放出蓝莹莹的光，与罗渽民的睡颜一起抢夺他的视线——毫无疑问，它们一样漂亮。

黄仁俊认得那块表。夜场的经验让他学会了识货。白金的表壳和表镜的宝石是那样耀眼，包厢里的蓝色光线远不如那表盘的蓝色纯粹。他知道只要这一块就能救母亲的命，他再不用流连这里的午夜，再不用低着头叫每一个站在他面前的人先生。他无暇再去怨怼人间的不公平，今晚他能走进这间包厢已经是近在咫尺的幸运——罗渽民睡着了，没有人在门口，他可以抓起它跑到他所熟知的最昏暗的巷道，一路上不被任何人发现。

——罗渽民不会怪他的，这个温柔的、安静的，纯白色的罗渽民。有了这块表，他就可以带着母亲离开，去一个没人认识他们的地方，有自己的房子，然后治好母亲的病——他也会上大学，也会和同学们一起聚会，不用在这种销金窟，普通的大排档就可以，他不需要蛋糕和蜡烛，不需要香槟和什么漂亮的男孩女孩，乱七八糟的香水和腮红都可以扔掉，他只要能坦荡地活。

黄仁俊屏住呼吸，向那块玻璃的正中伸出手去。

“真的这么想要它？”

包厢里的蓝色光线又开始流动，他膝上的罗渽民睁开了眼睛，那双方才还朦胧湿润的眼光清明地上挑，瞳仁的留白是冷冰冰的，像他指尖刚刚触碰到的表镜。

***

黄仁俊不知道自己被带到什么地方了，有什么东西蒙着他的眼睛，夜场不允许私自带人出去，这是夜场的规矩，但是钱可以打碎一切规矩，他毫不怀疑此刻经理已经把他的命都卖给了罗渽民。他的衣服被脱光了，赤裸的皮肤绽出细小的疙瘩，每一颗都吸聚着一缕寒意，这里的空气也无比潮湿——就算是夏日的夜晚，也不该有这么冷的地方。

这时面前突然闪过一阵强光，虽然被蒙住了视线，但黄仁俊还是被刺得紧闭上了眼睛——是车灯，他意识到，难道罗渽民要因为一块表就把他撞死吗？

“醒了吗？”

是罗渽民的声音，车灯依旧打着，他听见罗渽民从车上下来，走到黄仁俊身前把蒙住他眼睛的布料抽离，那原来是他制服的领结——罗渽民换过衣服了，颜色和款式都适宜这里的温度，黑色高领包裹着修长的脖子，像只矜贵的天鹅，他背靠着车灯，轮廓金光闪闪，本人却是深黑一尊。四周空旷，也无比昏晦，加上这辆车和其后更阴暗处的样式不同的其他车辆，黄仁俊觉得这里可能是一个地下车库——或许还是罗渽民的私人车库。

他果然惹了不该惹的人啊。

“你要做什么？”

黄仁俊抱住自己的腿，想尽量地遮挡身体，他的皮肤在地面蹭上了尖锐的砂石，但那痛觉比起羞耻微乎其微。

“给仁俊洗个澡。”

罗渽民走近他，轻巧地单手就把他提了起来，在地上拖拽着摔进车里，真皮座椅的味道闻起来是崭新的，但如今却沾上了他身上的尘土。

黄仁俊挣扎着起身，他前方的车门没关，罗渽民看起来漫不经心——不管是对他，还是对这辆车。罗渽民手里拿着样东西，但他的眼睛还没完全适应这里的光线，看不清那究竟是什么。寂静空地上涌动起沉钝的声音，黄仁俊起身扑向前方想要冲出来，但他还没来得及落脚，一股巨大的冲力把他向后一下子砸在了身后的车门上，冰冷的刺痛袭来的时候，黄仁俊知道罗渽民手里究竟是什么了。

***  
罗渽民举着水管在黄仁俊身上冲刷，太过强烈的水流在黄仁俊身上留下殴打一样的钝痛，黄仁俊凄惨地弓起身子，眼泪和水流混在一起，他尖叫起来，但整个地下车库只有流水的回音。在这短暂的时间里黄仁俊想不明白为什么，他犯的是这样大的罪过吗？需要经受这样的惩罚？未遂的偷窃换来的是暴虐的谋杀，水流打在他面颊像是响亮的耳光，而就在前一个小时——或者更近，又或者更远——厮磨他面颊的还是罗渽民的额发，那时的他因为这短暂的亲昵而泛起处女一样可笑的羞涩，甚至嫉妒另一边可以明目张胆和他开玩笑的女孩——如今他不需要那无用的嫉妒了，因为那个女孩永远不会享受到他此刻的待遇。

罗渽民手里的水管转而冲刷他的下半身，因为主人的刻意控制，那水流依然冰凉，力度却变得挠人心肝，和彻骨的寒冷一起让他颤栗。黄仁俊缩起腿，想用后背承受那冲击，但是罗渽民开口了，他说，张开腿。

真是奇怪，在刺耳的水声中，他依旧能听清罗渽民的声音。那冷酷的低音穿透流水的高亢，把他向地狱推得更深。

这是强奸，罗渽民在用一根水管强奸他，但他无力反抗，生理反应是无可奈何的，他被水流刺激着勃起，又痛苦地射精，而他知道罗渽民就是要他痛，要他耻辱。黄仁俊后退到极致也只能是向后抵住车门，水管的水放肆地冲刷着他，从锁骨到乳头，从小腹到阴茎，他尖叫着跌倒，被逼着一次次打开双腿。他的身体是干涸的河床，罗渽民是为他着想，才把他淋湿，让他死而复生，用凸起的盆骨盛放这刀锋般的柔情。水流混着方才地面的沙土在他身上留下蜿蜒的黑色痕迹，破碎，凝滞，是他短暂动心的骨灰。

罗渽民在包厢里不亲他，不是因为羞赧，不是因为温柔，而是因为嫌恶。黄仁俊不过是个夜场的玩物，即使漂亮，即使鲜嫩，玩具也依然不配做人，有人会亲吻自己的宠物，是因为那是自己养的，黄仁俊一只野猫，有什么资格？

***  
罗渽民把水管扔到地上，淅沥的水流声慢慢停止，黄仁俊趴在车后座，冷得瑟瑟发抖，他怀念方才蒙住他眼睛的领结，他不想看到罗渽民此时的另一张脸，他哆嗦着蜷缩成一团，拼命地抱紧膝盖。罗渽民冲黄仁俊走过来，脚步很轻，他衣服换了，但是鞋没有，那白色的鞋面还是如月光皎洁。罗渽民居高临下地低头打量他，可黄仁俊丝毫不敢和他对上目光，他嘴巴闭紧，怕泄露出哪怕一点气喘，黄仁俊听见自己牙齿打颤的格格声，这是他主宰不了的生理本能，他快把嘴唇都咬破，可还是控制不住这双不听话的牙关。

“很冷吗？”

黄仁俊没有反应。

“说话。”

罗渽民用鞋尖把他的下巴抬起来。被柔软的白色包裹起来的原来是这样坚硬的质料，黄仁俊觉得仿佛有把刀背刮着他那块皮肤，那感觉并不比刀刃好多少。

“是……的，先生，我冷。”

他还是选择叫先生。被打晕带出包厢的那一刻他就不再被允许叫“渽民”——他其实从未被允许这么叫，那是种蜜里藏鸩的错觉。

于是他迎着刀背上去，用咽喉最脆弱的那块皮肤磨蹭它的柄，罗渽民温柔的羽毛下裹挟的是一身钢筋铁骨，黄仁俊瞬间的感觉没错，有些事情越是偶然就越是真实，罗渽民冷漠地矗立在他面前，是不留一丝余地的大理石像。

***  
黄仁俊跪在车上，因为寒冷，他的下身闭得很紧，罗渽民连一个指尖都放不进去，他不耐烦地咂舌，拇指和食指掰开黄仁俊的下颌。他的嘴唇冰凉，但口腔炙热，罗渽民强硬地打开他的嘴唇，勃起的阴茎塞满他的口腔。

“不许咬到。”

他当然不会咬到，他的唇舌早在第一次被水流撞击的时候就麻木了，像不满意他吸吮的迟钝，罗渽民抓住他的湿发随自己心意冲撞，黄仁俊呼吸困难，也不能吞咽，被顶出黏腻的哀声，但罗渽民性器的体温是他此刻急需的热度，他整张脸都贴上对方胯下，耳鬓厮磨着那肌肉坚韧的大腿，此时他面颊滚烫，是不亚于勃起阴茎的高温。

“仁俊果然很喜欢这个啊。”  
“那这个仁俊应该更喜欢吧？”

黄仁俊不知道罗渽民在说什么，他被迫仰着脸，眼睛都不能完全睁开，对方过于涨大的龟头刮得他喉咙起火，无法擦拭的口水顺着嘴角流下来，凝固在皮肤上马上又变得冰凉。突然，另一种凉意从身后猛地入侵，黄仁俊剧烈地抖动起来，腰肢从半空弹起，他想尖叫，但那声音被罗渽民用阴茎堵得严实，不过是微不可闻的几声嗫嚅——有什么东西凶猛地插进了他后穴，冰凉，坚硬，不是什么规则的形状，也不是合适欢爱的工具，他被那上面的棱角刮磨，寒意和痛楚再次统一作用于他的身体。他扭动着挣扎，但是罗渽民合住双腿钳住他的腰，把他向下压得更低。

“不是仁俊想要的东西吗。”  
头顶传来淡漠的声音，罗渽民抬手抹去黄仁俊嘴边的一点流涎，刮在他挺立的乳首。

那块表，是那块表。

黄仁俊有些想笑，自己就是为了这个冰凉的玩意儿受这样的屈辱，再价值连城的东西，塞进体内也没有让人舒服。他努力地抬眸，抖落眼睫的泪水，射精的瞬间罗渽民没再掐着他脖颈了，黄仁俊把不见得有几分疲软的阴茎吐出来，含着那口精液，对罗渽民露出他没练习过的另一种微笑。

“先生不亲自插仁俊吗？仁俊下面更想要先生的。”

***

地面是灰色的镜子，理所当然地遍布尘土，照见罗渽民完美的罪行和恐怖的温柔。黄仁俊觉得自己成了一个漏斗，光滑，冰冷，攀附不上一线暖火，罗渽民向他灌注，而他却无力排遣，地下车库成了他的墓园，埋葬他疼痛的初夜。他发烧了，身上烫得吓人，但罗渽民毫无顾忌，他身上的高热能让他进行更畅快的性爱，高温的内壁紧紧吸吮着体内的阴茎不放，罗渽民发出舒服的喘息，把黄仁俊往身上按得更狠，黄仁俊已经没有反抗了，他哭着说饶了我吧，罗渽民，罗少爷，罗先生，我下贱，我瞎了眼，我不该动您的东西，饶了我吧。我要死了，饶了我吧。

——那就死吧。

罗渽民揽住他的腰，把他推到车门外，他整个人后仰，上半身的血都冲到头顶，让他更加昏沉，该死的生理反应不止这些，他的腿夹紧罗渽民的腰，穴口不住收缩，敏感的内壁找到了享受的方法，快感比痛楚更凶猛地袭来，他哭着呻吟，阴茎不知廉耻地勃起，因为害怕下坠，他的内部把体内肆虐的凶器咬得更紧。罗渽民没碰他前边，但他还是湿得不成样子，不吝于又被水管冲刷了一次。他的呻吟声回荡在空旷的车库里，他不想听却还是清晰得让他几欲崩溃。

“你喜欢我这样的表情？喜欢我这样的脸？”

就在一瞬间，黄仁俊又看到了包厢里的那个罗渽民，眼神温柔，睫毛簌簌扫下碎星辰般的浪漫情意。但他马上意识到这是假的，那双瞳仁在睫毛翕动的下一秒就变得冷落萧条，仿佛某种无机质的宝石，比那冰凉的表盘更冷。

“还是喜欢我这样对你粗暴，把你操得爽上天？”

眼带桃花的漂亮脸蛋。冷冰冰的表情。污言秽语——黄仁俊不知道他应该先惊叹哪种反差，但即使是这种时候，罗渽民依然很美，他时而柔软，时而锋利，锋利的时候把他割伤，柔软的时候将他溺毙。

说点好听的话吧仁俊，做这一行的孩子难道只会哭吗。  
——是的，他是“做这一行的孩子”。

“是你说想要的。”  
罗渽民冰冻的表情因为一个微笑而化开，在夏天的冬夜里吹来春风。罗渽民，他为什么那样笑，他怎么还能那样笑。

“我舒服，是罗先生，罗先生让我舒服的，是罗先生在操我，罗先生，我还想要，罗先生，操我吧，仁俊已经成年了，再狠点，再重点，我就是下贱，操坏我吧。”

黄仁俊说这些话的时候没有任何清醒的意识，他抽搐着连续高潮，车库里回荡着他濒死般的叫喊，罗渽民从他身上跨下来，再度拿起水管对他冲刷。浊白的精液从他合不拢的穴口滴出来，抻成一道长丝，又被水柱打断，他忍不住向车的前座爬，挣扎中他抓住的是罗渽民包厢里的那身衣服，那草木香熟稔，他再次忍不住深吸。

错觉，甜蜜的错觉。

***

惩罚不会很快结束，黄仁俊又被刺激着勃起，也又被罗渽民粗暴地再度按倒，一个闪光的东西被扔到他面前，砸中他的指尖。  
华贵的腕表上沾了还未完全干涸的水迹，是最开始时黄仁俊流出来的液体，黄仁俊哆嗦着握住表带，把它牢牢抓在手里。  
“不把它弄干净吗？”  
黄仁俊艰难地抬起冻僵的手指，但罗渽民把他两条胳膊反剪在了背后，那块表从他指下滑脱，罗渽民说得毫不费力，却将他的手腕拧紧。“我没有说让你用手。”  
“它不怕水的，仁俊知道吧。”  
罗渽民竖起一根手指按住黄仁俊嘴唇摩挲，那手指的温度不比冰凉的腕表更热。黄仁俊转过脸低下头去，舔一只腕表并不比舔一根阴茎更难。他听见罗渽民在他头顶的一声低笑，笑什么，黄仁俊想，它比我贵得多，还是我赚了。

罗渽民很快又插了进来，黄仁俊被顶得干呕，吐出零星酒液和半颗稀烂的草莓，罗渽民从后捞过他脖子，把他像个没有关节的布偶那样折起，对着他的耳朵说“我不喜欢草莓”。  
——黄仁俊不知道什么是罗渽民喜欢的，他喝咖啡，但喝烈酒也不会醉。他穿白衬衫，但换上黑色也很合适。他曾经温柔，但粗鲁的时候也很漂亮。他厌恶他，看轻他，却又和他纠缠在这浑浊的地下车库，那根水管像条蛰伏的蛇，不知何时又会暴起，对他吐出冰冷的信，他哆嗦着，把体内的罗渽民顺从地包裹，他伏在地上，咬自己的手腕遏住呻吟，罗渽民不喜欢草莓，罗渽民也不会喜欢自己。

今天实际上是八月十二日，那么八月十三日什么时候到来呢？

“仁俊含着的东西，要从十九岁变成二十岁了。”  
身上的人贴近他的后背，手指并拢掐住他后颈，那块肌肉笃笃跳动着，昭显被控制的疼痛。但罗渽民的嘴唇也落在那上边，不冰凉，也不滚烫，黄仁俊得到的是普通的体温，普通的纹路，普通的皮肤——想要亲吻就需用身家性命交换，而他的心雀跃地说，真划得来，我们那样做吧。

黄仁俊看着那块表，即使被泪水模糊了眼睛，他也依稀辨出那浮雕精美的指针都在向金色的XII靠拢。他今晚还没有给母亲发短信报平安，也来不及赶凌晨的最后一班电车去夜校，最后的秒针像一把细长刃的刺剑，慢慢划过月亮和繁星，划过掐丝的金线，直到把整个表面分割成完美的半圆。

“生日快乐。”他轻声说。

End.


End file.
